scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
The Invasion of the Scooby Snatchers
The Invasion of the Scooby Snatchers is the first part of the thirteenth episode of the first season of The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show. Premise An alien has plans of taking over the earth, and when he spots the guys on their way to the That's Impossible TV show, he clones them and sets out their look-a-likes to eliminate them. Synopsis An alien aim to clone earthlings and take over the world and clones Scooby, Shaggy and Scrappy, going to the That's Impossible TV show. The clones are to eliminate the real gang. Inside the studio, Shaggy and Scooby are looking for Scrappy, when they see the Scrappy clone charging straight for them. They jumped out of the way, leaving the clone to knock a hole in the wall. Scooby puts the Scrappy clone in a film vault, and Shaggy instructs him to put a cabinet to cover the hole. The Shaggy clone however, has remove it. Both the Shaggy and Scooby clones proceeded on stage announcing their takeover of the world. The audience believes it to be part of the show. Unfortunately for them, they announce right before a lady with karate-performing plant, and ended up tangled after a throw. Meanwhile, the real Scooby was still carrying the cabinet, when he ran into the real Shaggy and Scrappy, asking him to put it over the hole in the wall. Although confused, he complies. The real Scrappy asked Shaggy who made the hole, with Shaggy telling him the former made it much to his confusion. Scrappy suddenly heard the Scrappy clone from inside the film vault, upon opening it Shaggy was shocked at how there were two Scrappys. Scooby, puts the cabinet over the hole, and discovers the rest of the clones, who were running away from the karate plant. The alien appears in the studio frustrated at the clones for their stupidity, removes the cabinet blocking the hole, and orders the clones to follow him onto the stage, where they announce to the world their takeover. However, they are interrupting another act, calling for a grand piano to be dropped on someone, which falls on them instead. The defeaed aliens take off on heir ship to find another planet to conquer. Characters Main characters: * Scooby-Doo * Scrappy-Doo * Shaggy Rogers Supporting characters: * None Villains: * Alien * Alien pod clones Other characters: * Human Balloon * Shogun Philodendron * Shogun Philodendron's owner * That's Impossible host * Audience * Daredevil Dan Locations * GLHX TV ** That's Impossible studio Objects * Film cans * File cabinet * Grand piano Vehicles * Alien's flying saucer Cast Notes/trivia * The gang had very little to do with defeating the villain in this episode. The invader simply had the bad luck to rush in when a piano was about to be dropped. Cultural references * As the title of this episode suggests, it is a parody of Invasion of the Body Snatchers, where the idea of pod clones was also done. * That's Impossible is a parody of the reality show, That's Incredible, which debuted the same year as this episode. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * The apostrophe in the That's Impossible sign is missing. * Shaggy's lips aren't moving when he says "That's impossible!" in unison with Scooby (about the karate plant). * When the Alien was dazed from the grand piano falling on him, the color of his eyes changed twice. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * None known. Home media * TBA Quotes External links * TBA Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series) season 1 episodes Category:Season finales